


Lütt un Lütt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Challenge Response, Gen, Low German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammlung von Mini-Fanfics, jeweils Hochdeutsch und Plattdeutsch. Pairing-Angaben in der Kapitelzusammenfassung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zinnsoldaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche/Brakelmann (einseitig), Prompt: [Dieses Gifset](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/72200887155/)

De Swien erinnern Adsche an sien Tinnsoldaten, de harr he ok männichmal snuteln laten. Dat harr natürlich nüms weten dörvt, nich mal Brakelmann, denn sowat weer Deernskraam un butendem weren all de Tinnsoldaten Keerls wesen. Liekers, dor dach he geern an torüch, un dat he twee vun de Soldaten Arthur un Kurt nöömt harr, dat weer man blots Tofall wesen.

* * *

Die Schweine erinnerten Adsche an seine Zinnsoldaten, die hatte er auch manchmal knutschen lassen. Das hatte natürlich niemand wissen dürfen, nicht mal Brakelmann, denn sowas war Mädchenkram und außerdem waren alle Zinnsoldaten Männer gewesen. Trotzdem, da dachte er gerne dran zurück, und dass er zwei von den Soldaten Arthur und Kurt genannt hatte, das war nur Zufall gewesen.


	2. Scheitern I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche & Brakelmann, Prompt "Scheitern"

"Dat is doch snaaksch, Brakelmann, du hest jümmers so gode Ideen man letzten Enns, dor funkschoneert dat nie."

"Dat is ja gor nich wohr!"

"Man dat maakt ja ok nix, de Hauptsaak is ja, dat 'n överhaupt Ideen hett."

* * *

"Das ist doch komisch, Brakelman, du hast immer so gute Ideen aber letzten Endes, da funktioniert das nie."

"Das ist ja gar nicht wahr!"

"Aber das macht ja auch nichts, die Hauptsache ist ja, dass man überhaupt Ideen hat."


	3. Scheitern II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche/Brakelmann, Prompt: Scheitern

"Ik weet nich, Brakelmann, mit Gerlinde weer dat jichtenswo beter."

"Wat schall dat denn heten?!"

"Naja, de harr jümmers so mit ehr Tung ... so erotisch ... Brakelmann? ... oh."

* * *

"Ich weiß nicht, Brakelmann, mit Gerlinde war das irgendwie besser."

"Was soll das denn heißen?!"

"Naja, die hat immer so mit ihrer Zunge ... so erotisch ... Brakelmann? ... oh."


	4. Muskelkater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche/Brakelmann angedeutet, Prompt: Muskelkater

"Wat is denn mit jo los?", froog Shorty, as Adsche un Brakelmann tapsig op de Barhuckers klattern.

"Muskelkater", brummel Brakelmann.

"Wo dat denn vun, hebbt ji gor mal arbeidt?", froog Shorty, man he kreeg keen Antwoort — de beiden keken sik man blots benaut an.

* * *

"Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Shorty, als Adsche und Brakelmann unbeholfen auf die Barhocker kletterten.

"Muskelkater", brummte Brakelmann.

"Wovon das denn, habt ihr etwa mal gearbeitet?", fragte Shorty, doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht — die beiden sahen sich lediglich verlegen an.


	5. Haare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche & Brakelmann, Prompt: Haare

Enes Daags full Adsche op, wat Brakelmann griese Hoor kregen harr. Nich blots 'n poor griese Hoor, man 'n ganzen Barg — egentlich harr he mehr griese Hoor as swarte. Man Adsche seeg noch jümmers de lütte Jung mit de Tähnlück un de swarte Krüllen vör sik, jüst so as dunntomal, un dat weer kuum to glöven, wat dat al so lang her weer.

* * *

Eines Tages fiel Adsche auf, dass Brakelmann graue Haare bekommen hatte. Nicht nur ein paar graue Haare, sondern eine ganze Menge — eigentlich hatte er mehr graue Haare als schwarze. Aber Adsche sah noch immer den kleinen Jungen mit der Zahnlücke und den schwarzen Locken vor sich, gerade so wie damals, und es war kaum zu glauben, dass das schon so lange her war.


	6. Landerodik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limerick, kein Pairing, inspiriert durch das Wort "Landerodik" im Buch "Wiedersehen in Büttenwarder"

Auf dem Lande ist man gern natürlich,  
mehrmals täglich und dann sehr ausführlich,  
   meistens im Freien,  
   manchmal zu Dreien  
— oder wär man, wär's nicht so beschwerlich.


	7. Junggesellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-Ficathon, Adsche & Brakelmann, Prompt: Aufräumen

"Adsche, maak doch nich jümmers so 'n Stress, ik bün doch nich mien heel Leven Junggesell bleven, dat du mi nu jümmers so unkommodig büst!"

"Du wahnst nu mit mi tosamen un jichtenseen mutt ja mal reinmaken," see Adsche, wieldes he olle Bananenschellen vun schietige Töllers klei.

Dor kunn Brakelmann in sien aktuelle Laag nich veel an doon, dorüm brummel he "Man Junggesell bün ik liekers noch!", ut Prinzip, ok wenn dat jichtenswo nich mehr richtig klung un Adsche em en beten scheel ankieken dee.

* * *

"Adsche, mach doch nich immer so 'n Stress, ich bin doch nich mein ganzes Leben Junggeselle geblieben, damit du nun immer so ungemütlich bist!"

"Du wohnst jetzt mit mir zusammen und irgendwer muss ja mal saubermachen", sagte Adsche, während er alte Bananenschalen von dreckigen Tellern kratzte.

Dagegen konnte Brakelmann in seiner aktuellen Lage nicht viel machen, darum brummte er "Aber Junggeselle bin ich trotzdem noch!", aus Prinzip, auch wenn das irgendwie nicht mehr richtig klang und Adsche ihn ein wenig schief ansah.


End file.
